A liquid crystal display device is equipped with a pair of substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer held therebetween. The pair of substrates is attached by seal material arranged so that the seal material surrounds an active area containing display pixels arranged in the shape of a matrix. The liquid crystal layer is held in an area surrounded by the seal material between the pair of substrates.
The liquid crystal display device is manufactured through a plurality of processes, such as a process of forming a first substrate, a process of forming a second substrate, and a process of attaching the first substrate and the second substrate together. When static electricity is impressed to an electric conductor formed in the substrate during the manufacturing processes or after the manufacturing, the conductor or a resin layer may be broken by the static electricity. Accordingly, there is a possibility of lowering of manufacturing yield and reliability of the display device.
On the other hand, in the liquid crystal display device, it is desired to make the liquid crystal layer thin by setting a gap between the substrates small in recent years for improving high-speed response and viewing angle characteristic. Furthermore, it is also desired to make an outside dimension small by narrowing a frame surrounding the active area. Therefore, it is reviewed to make distance from the seal material to an active area small while making width of the seal material narrow.
There was a possibility that function to block impurities entering into the liquid crystal layer from outside by the seal material is reduced if the width of the seal material is formed small. When the liquid crystal layer is made thin and contaminated by the impurities, there is a possibility that current flows in the liquid crystal layer due to a potential difference generated between the substrates, and that a conductive layer and a resin layer in the circumference of the liquid crystal layer corrode.